Planes, Trains and
by obsessedmom
Summary: A chance meeting turns into much much more. Bella is returning home from a semester of studying abroad. Events unfold and risks are taken. Read and find out what happens! AH Bella x Edward Lemony bits
1. Chapter 1

Disclosure: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Edward and Bella. I alas do not

Thunk.

Screeeeech.

Finally the plane had landed and we were slowly taxiing towards the gate. Thirteen and a half hours hurtling over the Pacific. I couldn't wait to get out of this flying bus. This was the cheapest ticket I could find and while it was the shortest flying time, sitting squished in economy for all this time left me itching to stretch my legs and move about.

I had spent the past few months studying abroad in Sydney, Australia, but now it was time to get home. It was the end of my junior year at UW in Seattle, Washington. Getting away to experience somewhere new had been fabulous but deep down I had missed my home. Chatting regularly online with my dad Charlie had been nothing but awkward. My mom Renee was a little better but not by much. I tried to keep in touch with friends but distance and conflicting time zones did not make for much success. School was done for the Spring and my friends would all be heading to their homes so I still would have a hard time reconnecting until the Fall.

Fall… it had been the end of Fall and the beginning of winter when I stepped onto this plane and now in a few short minutes I would be greeted by the warm Spring of sunny Los Angeles, California. It was nearly 11 a.m. as we reached the gate. I couldn't wait to escape the confines of my seat. I grabbed my carry-on and made slow progress towards the front of the plane. I could smell fresh air and sucked in a deep breath. Aaaah!

My joy was short-lived when I saw the masses of people working their way through the terminal inching along towards Customs. Several other flights must have landed at the same time and there were hundreds of other people headed in the same direction. I heard voices speaking many languages; I could have been in any city anywhere in the world. As I scanned ahead I saw signs directing U.S. citizens one direction and all others another. I headed towards the U.S. lines that snaked back and forth in the roped off area. I thanked the lord that I had shipped all my possessions except a few necessities and couple of changes of clothes straight home and all I had was my one small carry-on bag. I could see the weariness of those around me dragging heavy suitcases behind them as they moved ever so slowly forward.

The slow moving line afforded me the opportunity to indulge in a favorite pastime of people watching. The mother rocking side to side with a baby on her hip who was peacefully asleep oblivious to the surroundings. An older couple wrinkled with age supporting each other as they moved forward. Further on, past the customs check-point I could now see people waiting to greet someone, you could see the anticipation on their faces. The joy when a young couple collides and locks into a passionate embrace. Who would be waiting for me… no one.

Los Angeles wasn't home for me just a stopping point. I couldn't bear a longer flight so I had decided that I would stop here for a night see a few sights before the final leg of my journey home. I reached the Customs officer and handed over my passport. I had nothing to declare beyond the few trinkets I had brought back for Charlie and Renee. The officer handed me back my passport and said "Welcome home."

Finally free of the confines of the Customs line I wormed my way through the crowds towards the doors and a taxi cab. At times as I was jostled along it seemed as my feet were barely touching the floor.

"Ooof" a harried businessman talking on a cell phone shoved me forward without a backwards glance or an 'excuse me' as he hurried on. In the process I ended up slamming into the person in front of me and landing right on my ass. I looked up to apologize when I saw a hand reach out to pull me back upright.

"Thanks and sorry about that," I started before I had even finished raising my eyes to see who I had so clumsily stumbled into. My eyes traveled from the firm hand up a muscled arm, across a toned chest, to a face that would make the angels sing all topped off with a glorious head of hair not quite brown but as the sun hit him through the floor to ceiling windows of the terminal there were highlights of many shades of red and gold that only mother nature could have given. I realized my jaw was hanging open and quickly snapped it shut. "Thanks… thanks…" I mumbled as I regained my feet.

"No problem," this magnificent creature replied before releasing my hand.

Before I could blink I was carried along by the crowd to the front door. I remembered to breathe as I was once again so alone in this crowd. I worked my way to a waiting taxi cab to take me to my hotel. As I sat back in the seat I daydreamed about that perfect specimen of a man who had helped me to my feet knowing that that one brief moment was all I had and I would never see him again.

"We're here miss," the taxi driver said rousing me from my reverie. As I paid the driver I looked up at my hotel, the Metro Plaza. I had chosen it for price and location and it looked nice enough. As I pushed open the heavy glass door I was greeted with a rush of refrigerated air and had to shiver after the warmth of the sun. Fortunately there wasn't a line at the check-in desk and was welcomed warmly by the young woman there. I had asked for and got an early check-in time and was relieved that I could go straight to my room. After I had closed the door behind me I headed straight for the bed and flopped down on it with a big sigh.

When I opened my eyes I realized that I had fallen asleep and it was already three in the afternoon. Well crap! Here I was in L.A. for the first time and I was missing the opportunity to see it. I went into the bathroom to freshen up and changed into a tank top, a knee-length skirt and flip-flops to head out to see what I could see in the remaining hours of daylight. Before grabbing my purse I called down to the concierge to have them call a taxi for me. No way was I going to try and tackle public transportation in a city this size!

I decided that I wanted to see the Pacific again from this side. Yeah I know I could do that when I got home to Forks but here the water would be warmer, not the bone chilling temperature it would be further north. The taxi driver took me to the Santa Monica Pier and gave me his business card and said to call him when I was ready to head back, he would be working all night. That eased my mind that I would not have trouble finding my way back safely to the hotel.

When I approached the pier I spied a pathway leading down to the beach and followed it. Quickly I removed my flip-flops to squish my toes into the warm golden sand. Bliss! Walking down to the waters edge I had to weave my way between the blankets and umbrellas that dotted the expansive beach. Splash! I had made it! I could see for miles up and down the coastline, gentle waves crashing to the beach. I could hear laughter and music coming from the pier above me and was ready to experience all it had to offer. So I worked my way back to the path where I had seen showers and foot sprays so I could clean the ocean smell from my feet and legs. Now back on the pier I walk to continue my adventure.

I headed to the far end of the pier looking at all the activities to choose from. On the beach, on the side opposite from where I had walked, I saw the famous Muscle Beach with guys lifting impossibly large barbells and working out on all sorts of equipment. It was hard not to gawk at the well oiled bodies with rippling muscles.

There were lots of shops on the pier selling souvenirs, everything you could need or forgot for a day at the beach, and fishing tackle and bait. Then I noticed the fishermen leaning on the rail with a line in the water and I became aware of the odor emanating from bait buckets. Charlie would have a blast here! He had dragged me for years to go fishing with him and his best friend Billy Black, not my favorite memory because more often than not I ended up falling out of the boat and getting soaked!

I saw a place that rented bicycles; if only I hadn't fallen asleep earlier that would have been fun to ride along the coastal path. I saw people taking classes at a trapeze school. It looked like they were having fun but I seem to be missing the fearless gene so that was one activity I would have to skip.

The beautiful carousel called to me and I bought my ticket to take a ride. When I boarded the merry-go-round I chose a beautiful chestnut stallion to ride.

_There's another chestnut stallion I'd love to ride. In your dreams Bella. Ha!_

Round and round, up and down to the beat of the calliope. I felt like a little kid and laughed aloud. I couldn't embarrass myself here, I didn't know anyone. That's when I saw him. As the ride circled around I saw that perfect specimen of a man who had helped me to my feet at the airport. I craned my neck to keep him in view but the ride took me away and I lost sight of him. By the time I had circled around again he was gone. Was it really him or just my imagination? Usually these rides never seem to last long enough but now I just wanted to get off and yet I kept circling round and round. Finally the ride was finished and I got off on somewhat wobbly legs to continue exploring the rest of the pier.

There were lots of restaurants to choose from: hamburger places, seafood restaurants, and Mexican food. That was the one I had been hoping to find. You can find a great hamburger or seafood anywhere in the Pacific Northwest but Mexican--nope. That's the target I was heading for and since it was still somewhat early I was able to get a table at the window. If I looked back over my shoulder I could get a glimpse to the hotties at Muscle Beach. Ahead of me I watched the breaking waves and the few diehard surfers who weren't ready to quit yet and the sun working its way to the horizon.

The waitress brought me chips and salsa to munch on while waiting for my food. I suddenly realized that I was famished and hadn't eaten anything since they had served breakfast earlier today on the plane. Soon enough my order of chicken enchiladas arrived and I dug in relishing the spiciness of it. Now I know that a lot of people can't stand eating in a restaurant alone by I enjoy it. I had a terrific view out the window and could people watch to my heart's content. I couldn't linger any longer in good conscience though as I could see people waiting to get a table so I paid my bill and headed for the door.

I was almost to the end of the pier and came to the amusement rides. Although the rides looks fun, the thought of spinning round and round fast or flying up and down on a roller coaster just didn't sound like a good idea with a bellyful of Mexican food that I wanted to keep right where it was. So instead, I found a place along the rail that was clean (don't want to lean on old dried up bait goo, yuck!) and relaxed to watch the sun set over the far horizon. The oranges and pinks were nature's gifts, a spectacular painting across the evening sky.

I turned, and with the carnival rides and the setting sun at my back, I began the walk back down the length of the pier. I thought of my new friends back in Sydney who were probably getting ready to grab some lunch right now when I saw the bright neon sign for Rusty's Surf Ranch and heard the beat of lively music. Now I'm not girl who normally dances but my body clock was way off and I wasn't quite ready to head back to the hotel yet. I peeked inside and saw that the place was nearly full even this early in the evening so decided to burn off the last of my energy and have some fun. I moved straight past the bar area and right onto the dance floor. I joined the dancing crowd and hopped around to the beat of the music. The lights and the thumping bass of the music made me not care one whit if I looked silly I was having fun.

_Oh. My. God. It couldn't be! _

Across the dance floor sitting at a bar height table was that 'perfect specimen of a man' who had helped me to my feet earlier. I had had my daydreams but now what? He seemed to be close to my age and was sitting with another guy and a girl. The guy had a mop of wavy blonde hair, and was tall and slender. The girl was a tiny thing, her feet swinging as she sat on the stool. She had dark black spiky hair and a quick smile. Was she with my 'perfect specimen of a man' or the blonde guy? I couldn't tell. As I said before I am missing the fearless gene and decided that I was just too chicken to walk up to a perfect stranger and ask him to dance. So I took the cowards way out and dug out my cell phone as I walked outside and called my taxi to come and get me.

The next morning I was up early, my internal clock had not adjusted quite yet. After a quick shower and packing up my one bag I headed downstairs for the free breakfast included with the room. I helped myself to a bagel and cream cheese, a big glass of orange juice and a couple of pieces of fruit and found a small table to sit at. I pulled out my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights _to read while I ate. I tossed the apple and orange into my bag to save for later in the day and returned my book to my bag when I finished eating.

After checking out of the hotel I headed for the doors into the busy morning traffic that is Los Angeles. I headed across the street to Olvera Street, the original pueblo that was the beginning of Los Angeles. Dating back to the late 1700's it was beautiful to look at and wander down the street. Most of the shops weren't open yet but it felt good to stretch my legs with a walk before I continued my journey home. Soon enough it was time for me to get my butt in gear and I walked out of Olvera Street and into Union Station.

I had already printed out my ticket and headed to the changing arrivals and departures board looking for where I needed to go. After making a quick pit stop I found my way to the right track. The train was there so after the conductor checked to see that I was boarding the right train he sent me on my way to the car with open seating and I chose a place in the Sightseer Lounge car that has floor-to-ceiling windows to settle in for the duration.

Now you might ask why in the world I would want to spend 32 hours on a train when I just got off a 13 + hour airplane trip. Well I just couldn't stomach the idea of being jammed in a flying tube for another minute. This way I could get up and wander about easily. There was more to look at, at least during daylight hours. And there is just something about the romance of train travel that I wanted to experience.

Remarkably there was only one other passenger in the lounge car. I saw a person apparently asleep with the hood of their jacket up slumped deep into the seat. Not wanting to bother him/her I choose a seat on the opposite side of the car. After getting out my book and my I-pod I stowed my bag and settled in to wait for the train to pull out of the station. At 10:15 the train pulled out of the station, I was headed home. The scenery wasn't much to look at, at first. A lot of industrial areas, Dodger Stadium (I idly wondered if they might be playing the Mariners), past Griffith Park (I wished I had had more time here… it would have been fun to visit the zoo) and through the San Fernando Valley and its' varied residential areas. There wasn't anything exceptional to look at so I stuck my nose back into _Wuthering Heights _for a few chapters of Heathcliff to pass the time away.

As the train moved north I saw out the expansive windows the strawberry fields of Oxnard. Imagining the lush sweet smell of the ripe berries my stomach growled. No berries in my bag but I did have the fruit that I had nabbed from the breakfast buffet this morning. I dug in my bag and pulled out an orange. I began to peel the orange and it released a fine mist of tantalizing fragrance. I noticed the other passenger had begun to stir in their seat.

"That smells delicious" a deep resonating voice came to me. I looked up and saw the hood drop to the shoulders of… could it really be… not possible…. Yes!, _Yes. Yes. Yes. Do a little happy dance! _Those locks of browns, reds, and golds… my 'perfect specimen of a man' from the airport and the pier.

"Would you like some?" I managed to squeak out. At that he turned as he rose out of his seat, stretching deliciously, and walked towards me indicating the seat across from me and asking permission with his eyes if it was okay to join me, I nodded shyly in assent.

Handing him half of the orange I slowly peeled apart the sections of the orange one piece at a time as I watched HIM do the same. I couldn't help but watch the orange section slide slowly between his lips his tongue darting out to catch a stray drop of juice. I never realized how erotic eating could be. Most guys just wolfed their food down, but not him.

I realized I was staring and dropped my eyes down to my hands resting in my lap. _What do I say…What do I say?????_

"Where are you headed?" I figured that was a safe enough question.

"Seattle," he replied. "And you?"

"Olympia." _Duh Bella, you're an English major can't you be more articulate???_

"I'm Edward by the way… you look familiar… have we met before?," he says with a crooked little grin.

"Well you did pick me up"

He looked at me quizzically. "Pick you up?"

"Literally... You rescued me after I got knocked down at the international terminal at LAX yesterday morning."

"Small world."

"Smaller than you think. I saw you again at Santa Monica Pier last night too. Twice, once while I was riding the carousel, and again at Rusty's Surf Ranch."

"You should have come over and said hello. Hey… I still don't know your name."

"Bella. And no I couldn't come over, you were with your friends."

Actually that's who I was meeting at the airport. At least Jasper, because my sister Alice was finishing up her last final exam at FIDM and couldn't pick him up herself."

_Sister … sister…yeah . _"What's fid'em?"

"Oh, sorry. Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising. Alice wants to design clothes, eventually have her own line, but right now she's landed a dream job as a buyer for Neiman Marcus. Jasper is her boyfriend. Why were you at the airport?"

"I just got off my flight from Sydney. I took a semester to study abroad and am headed home."

"Where's home?"

"Forks, it's a real small town on the Olympic Peninsula. What about you? Is Los Angeles home for you?"

"Well it has been the past few years. I just graduated from UCLA medical school and am headed home to Seattle to do my residency. My dad is the Chief at Seattle Grace, so I have an in to do my residency there, plus I've missed my family."

My stomach chose this moment to growl again. "I don't think half an orange qualifies as lunch," I said. "I think I'm going to go in search of something more to eat. Maybe I'll see you later." I got up to stretch my legs and go exploring.

"Wait!" I turned back to look at Edward. "Would you mind if I went with you?" he asked.

I suppressed a giggle and a sigh. _You can follow me anywhere_. "Sure, come on." _Oh, I'd like you to make me cum. Bella you are a bad bad girl._

In search of food we wandered down the stairs to the main level of the train and passing through two cars to where we found a snack bar that had pre-made sandwiches and had a grill for hamburgers and hot dogs. Not fine dining but it would do for lunch. I wasn't really in the mood for something greasy so I grabbed a turkey sandwich from the cooler case and a bottle of water. Edward grabbed a ham sandwich, chips and a cola. We each paid for our food and found a tiny table to eat at. It was peaceful just quietly eating and watching the scenery pass by out the window. The train's course gave us an ocean view as we passed through Santa Barbara.

When we finished and had thrown our trash away we headed back to our upper deck seats. We had to pass through the space connecting the two cars. It was extra wobbly here and I nearly lost my footing, but before I could fall on my ass I felt Edward's strong arms around my waist holding me up. I looked back over my shoulder and saw a small smirk on his lips which quickly disappeared. In the space there was a dutch door with the top half open to let in some fresh air.

"Would you mind stopping here for a while?" I asked.

"No problem. It's a nice break from the air inside here."

The rhythm of the train reminded me of the rocking of a boat.

I realized that Edward had never released his grasp around my waist. His hold was becoming slightly firmer. I felt my back tucked firmly up against his chest. We swayed together watching the world pass by.

Now I'm not normally a forward girl but the thought of romance on a train was just irresistible and I knew I was working on a limited time schedule. If I wasn't careful the Olympia station would be here before I knew it and this was an opportunity that I couldn't let pass by. I could feel the sides of his arms lightly grazing the sides of my breasts and all sorts of scenarios were running through my head. Edward seemed like such a gentleman that I doubted he would do more than hold me here.

So… ever so slowly and carefully I turned myself around in his arms until we were chest to chest. Gently I raised my arms to wrap my hands around his neck and run my fingers through the soft curls at the nape of his neck. Edward looked down at me with a raised brow.

"Bella?..." he asked quizzically.

I softly pulled his face down to my level and planted a chaste kiss upon those lips that had been taunting me.

Again with that raised, questioning brow.

I smiled up to him and that was all it took. His embrace tightened and pulled me closer still. He leaned down to my level while raising me up on my tip toes and crushing a not so chaste kiss to my lips. I felt the tip of his tongue brush along my bottom lip asking for entrance and I immediately responded. My own tongue darted out to meet his in a frantic duel.

Hiss… The door opened from the car behind Edward and people were passing through. We broke apart as a giggle escaped my lips and we resumed a more innocent pose.

"Let's go back to our seats," Edward spoke huskily into my ear. Clutching my hand tightly in his we were back in our seats in moments.

It was past one in the afternoon now and the windows that wrapped from side to side over my head was turning the space somewhat sauna like. As I sat back down in my seat I peeled off my hoodie and I saw Edward doing the same. I had only a deep blue cami on with a pair of yoga pants. Comfort was my key thought as I had dressed this morning knowing that I would be sleeping in my seat tonight. I was definitely not dressed to impress.

I realized that Edward was still standing, staring down at me.

"What?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"That would be great."

At that he turned and walked back to his original seat and gathered up his things and came back to join me. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts that hung loose and low on his slim hips and a charcoal gray t-shirt that hugged the sharp planes of a well defined chest. After stowing away his things he stretched languidly, and I caught a glimpse of skin, stunning abs, and a trail of soft hair leading southwards, before he sat down next to me.

"So Bella, when you go back to school in the Fall where will you be?"

I twisted sideways in my seat, "U-Dub, I'm an English major."

"Once you finish your residency what are your plans?"

"Well, if I survive the residency I'd like to work in pediatrics."

Our conversation stalled.

Edward had turned in his seat mirroring me. I looked down and saw that his hand had found its way onto my lap and was resting on my thigh. I could feel the heat of his palm through the thin fabric of my yoga pants. Mesmerized I watched as it moved up my thigh to my hip and disappeared around to the small of my back. Without realizing it my hand had returned to the nape of his neck teasing through the soft hair curled there. Ever so slowly we moved closer to one another. Not soon enough we were joined at the lips. Tenderly at first but growing in urgency as now we were chest to chest.

His soft lips melded with mine and when he caressed my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue I opened my lips to take him in. We explored each others mouths until we were gasping for breath. Both his arms encircled me and he reached down cupping my ass and pulled me onto his lap. Straddling him we resumed our kissing and we each began further exploration of the other. Hands tangled in hair, fingers massaging scalp. Quick insistent kisses. Mouths exploring up and down each others neck. Ear lobes nibbled and teased and tugged upon with teeth.

Clunk, clunk, clunk….clunk, clunk, clunk. _OH CRAP!_ More than one person was coming up the stairs and we would be in full view. _Aaargh!_

Before I could think Edward had lifted me off his lap and returned me to my seat. The loss of contact left my skin tingling and my chest heaving breathless. With his left hand tightly in the grasp of my right we looked at each other and our shoulders shook with silent laughter.

_Gawd, we are acting like a pair of teenagers! Kissing and groping each other. No way we could continue now with an audience._

It seemed that Edward was much like myself in that he didn't mind the silence and felt no need for mindless chatter. We watched out the windows as the coastline unfurled before us as we moved northward. As the train pulled out of the station in San Luis Obispo the tracks left the coast and moved inland into the farmlands of the Central Valley of California. The passengers who had so rudely interrupted us left when the coastal view disappeared and we were once again alone.

My nerves were getting to me. What was I doing and where would I end up. I couldn't just jump back into Edwards lap and pick up where we left off.

_What to do … what to do…?_

"Edward, I feel like I need to stretch my legs. Do you want to take a walk with me and do a little exploring?"

"Absolutely!"

This time when we got to the bottom of the stairs we headed off in the opposite direction. First we passed through a standard car with seats and a few scattered tables. There were a few families, some small groups and couples as well as single travelers. The next car we walked through was a sleeper car. Nothing to see here as all the doors to the compartments were closed. The next two cars were the same as the first and then we came to the Dining Car. There was even a maitre'd at the entrance to the car. We asked to see a menu and the prices weren't that much more than the snack bar and the choices seemed much more appealing.

"Bella, should we make a reservation for later?"

"That's fine with me."

"Can we reserve a table for two at 6:45?" Edward asked the maitre'd.

"That's fine, we will see you back here at 6:45."

We turned around and headed back to the Sightseer Lounge car. We stopped again between cars at an open window but there was no funny business this time since more people seemed to be of the same mind and were wandering up and down the aisles and passing regularly from car to car.

"Are you ready to head back to our seats?"

"Yeah but I'd like to stop in that snack bar and get a bottle of water first. Would you like one too?"

After paying for two water bottles we made our way back to our seats and settled in. We had a little over two hours until dinner. The time zone changes were beginning to catch up with me.

"Edward, I don't mean to be a bore but my internal clock is way off. I'm going to fall asleep on my dinner if I don't take a nap now."

"That's fine. Let me get out my I-Pod and something to read and you go ahead and get some rest."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I lay my head on his chest and promptly fell asleep.

"Bella…Bella… time to wake up." Some one was shaking my shoulder.

"Can't I sleep a little longer?"

"Nope. Our dinner reservation is in 15 minutes."

_Dinner reservation? I pealed an eyelid open and saw khaki. Oh. My. God. It was all coming back to me. I fell asleep on Edward and ended up with my face nearly in his crotch._

I sat up too quickly and my head began to spin. I brought my hands to my head and realized that my hair was a disaster. I dug through my bag and found a brush and pulled it out and tried to tame the tangled mess. When I thought I was close to presentable I put the brush away.

"Are you ready to go now?" he quietly asked.

"Yep."

We left our seats and moved through the cars until we reached the Dining Car. It wasn't too busy and since we had reservations we were seated right away. We were given menus and told that our server would be with us momentarily.

The train had already passed through Salinas and was headed towards San Jose. The sun was at the peaks of the coastal mountains to the west and the sky was beginning to take on a beautiful palette of colors.

"The sunset it really quite pretty," I said.

"I'm looking at something more beautiful," Edward replied. I looked back from the window and found him staring at me. _ME!_ His brilliant green eyes sparkled in the setting sun.

"Would you like to split a bottle of wine? My treat." Edward asked mellifluously.

I nodded and picked my menu back up when I saw the waiter approaching. I saw that Edward was looking at what I guessed was a wine list.

"What can I get you folks this evening? Perhaps something from the bar?"

"Bella, do you have any preference for red or white?"

"Well, I am considering one of the pastas for dinner so red is fine if that works for you too."

"We will have a bottle of the 2006 Berringer Merlot please."

"I'll be right back with that and some fresh baked bread for you."

After pouring us each some wine he took our dinner order and disappeared.

I took a sip of the wine. "Thank you Edward the wine is delicious." I found myself relaxing into the chair.

Soon enough we had salads in front of us followed by our main course. Mushroom ravioli for me and chicken fettuccini for Edward.

The sun had now set and the sky was a deep blue, not quite black yet, as the darkness enveloped the train.

As we sipped our wine the waiter reappeared to clear our plates and offered us each a dessert menu to peruse.

"Anything look appealing to you?"

"I'm always open for anything chocolate," as I looked at the choices on the menu. "But I'm not sure I have room for anything more. What about you?"

"What I want isn't on the menu," Edward replied as he watched me over the rim of his wine glass.

_Oh! … OH!..._

When the waiter returned Edward told him we would pass on dessert and asked for the bill.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked when Edward grabbed the folder off the table.

He balked at showing me the total so I guessimated and handed him enough to cover my meal and the tip. He scowled at me.

"Edward, I want to pay my fair share. "

After a few moments his face relaxed he put some more money into the folder and stood up. He offered me his hand and I stood and we walked out of the dining car back to our seats.

We had lingered so long over dinner and finishing the bottle of wine that we had already passed through San Jose and were headed to San Francisco. People seemed to be settling in for the night as we moved quietly through the cars.

Once again we found ourselves between cars with the open window inviting us to stop awhile. I stopped and let the breeze ruffle through my hair. I felt Edwards arms wrap around me pulling me close to his chest. I shivered in the cool evening air and Edward pulled me closer still. I relaxed into his embrace letting my head fall back onto his shoulder.

We stood like this a while, the motion of the train rocking us gently. I felt Edwards hands begin to move over my body. One hand moved down to cup the heat between my legs while the other hand slid upwards to massage my breast. A moan escaped my lips and I melted into Edward even more. When his hand left my core I groaned at the loss of contact but startled when I felt his finger tips move back and forth just inside the waistband of my yoga pants. Too slowly he moved until I could feel his fingers teasing my lower lips as his mouth began leaving a trail of kisses up and down my neck.

"Bella?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Is this okay?"

"MmmHmmm."

"Is that a yes?"

"Edward," I whispered, "If you stop now I swear I will do you bodily harm."

I could feel his lips curve up in a smile against my cheek.

More insistently now his fingers explored.

"Bella you are so warm and so wet," he murmured. We both groaned as he dipped first one then a second finger deep into me and began to pump his fingers at a steadily increasing pace as his thumb circled my clit with escalating pressure. My breasts were not forgotten as he massaged and tugged at my hard nipples through the fabric of my camisole.

"Edward I can't wait any longer"

"Baby, cum for me." He pressed down harder on my clit and one more thrust of his fingers sent me over the edge. You would think it was the 4th of July the fireworks that played across my closed eyes. I could barely stand. My legs had turned to jello.

Edward supported me and slowly withdrew his hand and I brought it to my mouth to lick clean. As I sucked his fingers clean I snaked my hand between us to reach the hardness that had been poking me in the back as he pleasured me.

I twisted around keeping one hand firmly over his manhood. He took his fingers from my mouth and brought his lips to mine.

"Mmmmmmm, Bella you taste so good."

I began to stroke up and down the length of his tremendous shaft on the outside of his clothing. He groaned when I released him, but began to purr when he felt my fingertips slide back and forth inside the waistband of his boxers.

"Edward?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Is this okay?"

"MmmHmmm."

"Is that a yes?"

"Bella," he whispered, "If you stop now I swear I will do you bodily harm," repeating the words I had said earlier.

I stroked one finger across his head gathering the pre-cum and bringing to my mouth. "Mmmm, delicious." His forehead fell forward onto my shoulder. I quickly licked my palm twice and reached back down to give him the same pleasure and release he had given to me. The vibrations of the train seemed to add to his gratification and not too many more strokes later he came into my hand.

Carefully removing my hand I cleaned up with the cloth napkin I had taken from the dining car. I'm a smart girl and I had high hopes. Color me happy.

"Edward."

"Hmmmmmm"

"I really need to clean up a bit."

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Do you think we can move? I'm really getting cold." We had both left our hoodies on the seats and my bare arms were covered in goose bumps.

Edward came out of his daze and putting an arm around my waist we headed back towards our seats. When we came upon some restrooms we each ducked into one to clean up a little. The single restrooms were small but exceptionally clean and well maintained. Edward was leaning against the wall waiting for me when I opened the door.

Up the stairs we went back to our seats. The lights in the car had been dimmed for the evening. The once sauna like temperatures were gone with the setting sun and we both pulled back on our hoodies.

The deep blues of earlier had left and the sky was completely black now. Since we were far from city lights and it was a cloudless night it was amazing the number of stars we could see through the glass ceiling of the car.

"It's so beautiful. I love looking at the stars."

Unfortunately the star show faded as we approached the city lights of Oakland.

After a fifteen minute stop in Oakland and another in Emeryville a short time later the darkness took over again.

_YAWN!_

"Am I boring you Bella?"

"Edward I'm _yawn_ messed up on my time zones. I should be _yawn_ raring to go but _yawn_ I can't seem to keep my eyes open. I afraid I've _yawn_ gotta get some sleep."

"Well since they've turned down the lights I guess that's the best option for now."

I dug into my bag and pulled out a light weight travel blanket.

"Do you mind if I recline the seat? It will make sleeping in the seat a little more comfortable."

"Good idea."

I groped around the side of the seat and found the button and suddenly Edward and I were nearly horizontal in our double wide seat.

"Want to share my blanket?"

Edward nodded and reached out to help me cover both of us. He pulled me in closer to his side wrapping his arm around me and I snuggled in to rest my head on his shoulder. With the gentle rocking motion of the train I quickly felt myself slipping into a deep sleep.

As I roused from my slumber I became aware of several things. One – a full moon had risen and cast a warm glow. Two- I had tangled my arms around Edward. Three- Edward held me firmly while he had a breast cupped in each of his hands.

Every few moments I was feeling a gentle squeeze and found my nipples harden under his touch. I heard low moans coming from deep in his chest.

_Now what do I do?_

"Edward," I whispered. Nothing. Okay two can play this game. I carefully snaked my arms down to see if he was aroused and I was not disappointed. Under the blanket I let down my barriers and gently unbuttoned his shorts and slipped my hand inside his boxers. The blanket gave us a measure of privacy if someone happened to come into the car.

A quick glance at my watch told me it was 3:32 in the morning. We must be somewhere near the California – Oregon border. Time was quickly slipping away. There were only fifteen hours left until the Olympia station.

I felt Edward begin to stir under my ministrations and soft rumbling come from his chest.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Just returning the favor Edward."

He peeked out through his lashes with a puzzled look until clarity spread across his face when he realized where his hands were and what he had been doing in his sleep.

His hands suddenly disappeared from my chest leaving me aching. He sat up straighter looking at me intently.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I really was asleep. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Edward. I didn't mind waking up with your hands on me. Truly. "

I had brought my own hands back to my own lap and was trying to figure out what was happening here. I know what I would like to happen even if it seems foolish and brash.

"Edward, will you come with me?" I asked as I stood up.

With a confused look on his face he got quickly to his feet. I grasped his hand in mine and headed down the stairs. I had a specific destination in mind. The thought had been running around in my head since last night. I think this could work. I just hoped Edward wouldn't be put off.

I pulled Edward into the restroom I had used earlier and was once again pleased to find it clean and stock with soft towels, soaps, lotions, things to make a traveler feel comfortable. Moonlight softly filtered into the space so lights weren't necessary.

I pushed Edward down on the closed seat and climbed onto his lap straddling him. Wrapping my hands around his neck I pulled him closer and brought my lips to his. This time it was me who stroked his bottom lip asking for entrance and I was not disappointed. We stayed like this a while until we both needed to come up for air.

I thought I was going to have to control this situation but was surprised when I heard Edward say in a low but commanding voice, "Bella take all your clothes off."

I quickly did as he had ordered. He spread one of the cloth towels onto the countertop and lifted me up and sat me there balancing me close to the edge. Looking me straight in the eye he said, "I want to taste you Bella. Can I do that?" I nodded mutely in response.

Before another moment had passed Edward was on his knees gently spreading my legs wide for him to see my glistening sex. I knew I was already wet for him and was squirming looking for some friction for the need that was growing in me. Suddenly he dove in and took a long swipe the length of me stopping over my clit where he began to suck vigorously. As he tormented me with his teeth I thought I could never feel like this. My emotions were running wild and I felt electricity coursing through my entire body. My breath was coming in short gasps. He released my clit and began plunging his tongue deep into me. What a talented mouth! My orgasm pulsed wildly through me as Edward lapped up every drop. I pulled him up to me to kiss that wonderful mouth.

As he held me up I reached between us to undo his shorts and push them to the floor. I push his t-shirt over his head. The feeling of the hard planes of his chest pressed tightly to mine was beyond words. We slowly ground our hips together both seeking the friction we desired.

I pushed Edward back onto the seat and once again straddled his lap sliding myself down his length.

"Oh, you feel so good inside me"

At that he began to lift me up only to let me drop fully down onto him again and again. Our rhythm escalated until neither of us could go further and we climaxed almost simultaneously.

My head dropped forward onto his shoulder and we both clung tightly to each other.

"Oh, wow!"

"Exactly," I replied breathlessly. My chest continued to heave as I tried to slow my racing heart.

As I gathered my wits I realized that the moonlight was gone and the breaking light of dawn was filtering into the space.

"Let's go back to our seats and try to get another hour or two of sleep."

With that Edward gently lifted me up and placed me on my feet. Grabbing a washcloth from the rack he ran warm water and clean first me and then himself and then tenderly dryed me. He held out my panties for me to slip on then my cami, yoga pants and hoodie before he dressed himself. After dropping the used towels in the receptacle he opened the door and took me by the hand leading me back to our seats.

We laid back down on the reclined seat and spooning one another under the blanket we quickly dropped off to sleep in blissful exhaustion.

The bright rays of morning could no longer be ignored and I stretched out the kinks I was feeling from sleeping in a seat. My motions stirred Edward.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"I had the most amazing dream Bella or did that really happen?"

I could only smile at him with a big Cheshire cat grin on my face and nod my head in confirmation.

Neither of us felt like moving from under the blanket just yet but Edward's stomach growled then telling us it was time to go in search of food again.

After a greasy breakfast of fried eggs and bacon in the snack bar we returned to our seats. It was after 8 now and more people were moving about the train. Our time together was quickly passing by. Ten more hours and I would be at the Olympia station being greeted by Charlie.

With the sun shining brightly through the wrap around windows the car was quickly heating up. We both shed our hoodies but stayed snuggled under the blanket. We put the seat back into its upright position so we could watch the scenery. We stayed that way in comfortable silence, until…

"Bella, tell me what you're thinking."

I had so many thoughts racing through my mind I couldn't settle on just one.

"I really like being with you Edward, just like this… with your arms holding me, your warm breath on my neck… I am feeling very content."

We sat like this watching the beauty of Oregon pass by outside the windows for quite some time. My mind was wandering and replaying the events of the past 24 hours. It seems so surreal and fantastical.

"Edward, I love that we can just sit here in comfortable silence but I would really like to know more about you. Can we play 20 Questions?"

"Only if you don't limit me to 20 questions. I want to learn all about you too."

And the inquisition began. We started off simply, favorite color, favorite book, favorite movie. Asking about our respective families, school, hobbies. And much later our aspirations and dreams for the future. Back and forth we went absorbing the information like a sponge. It was fascinating to listen to Edward tell me all about himself. I always thought my life was so boring but he seemed to relish each word I spoke.

We had become oblivious to everything around us and I was surprised when I heard the announcement "Salem, Oregon station 15 minutes" break through our bubble. We had been talking like this for hours. It was nearly 2 in the afternoon.

"Edward, I'm going to be getting off the train in about 4 ½ hours. Even though we've only just met I feel like it's been much longer."

"I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way. Let's not think about how much time we have left together right now. Okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "It's been along time since breakfast, how about we go to the dining car and see if we can eat there?"

"Sounds like a plan. It was very nice for dinner there last night. Let's go." With that he lifted me to my feet and we were off down the stairs. As nice as it was to be curled up against him it felt superb to move around and stretch my muscles. When we got to the dining car it was only half full and we were seated immediately. Again we had a pleasant meal and never felt rushed.

On the way back to our seats we discovered the arcade coach. I don't know how we missed it before. There were computers for gaming, game stations with flat screen TVs, and pinball and other arcade games. Edward pulled me inside with a look of a little kids' joy on his face. "Let's play!" I went along even though I'm never very good at this type of thing but he seemed so happy and it would be a nice distraction.

As we walked out I said, "You enjoyed that."

"Yeah, I haven't done that in ages. It was a lot of fun. Thanks for waiting while I played."

"No problem. You seemed to get a lot of pleasure from it. I've never really gotten into games like those."

"Maybe sometime we can get together and I can teach you. There's an old game station in the back of my closet at home I think, if my mom hasn't completely gone through my things and thrown it out."

He was talking about the future. Did that mean that he would want to see me again after I got off the train? It was a 4 hour drive in my old red truck to get from Forks to Seattle. Once summer was over though we would both be in Seattle when I started my senior year at UW. Could a real relationship work? Was that even a possibility? Was that where his thoughts were going?

I had been in such a daze with my thoughts that I didn't even realize that we were back at our seats.

"Bella? Bella, are you going to sit down? You seem about a million miles away."

I plopped myself down next to Edward. "I'm back now."

"Where did you go?" he asked with his brow all furrowed.

"It was just something you said."

"What?"

"You were talking about getting together … Does that mean that you want to see me again?"

"Yes Bella it does. That is if you want to too. Forks is only a few hours outside of Seattle, it's doable. And when school starts up for you in the fall we will both be in Seattle. I think we could make it work if you wanted. I feel such a connection to you."

I could tell by his words that he had been thinking of this too and it made me smile.

"Yes, I do want that Edward. Very, very much."

Edward and I traded cell phones and programmed our numbers into them.

I was regretting having Charlie pick me up in Olympia instead of Seattle. I could have had another two hours with Edward. It wasn't all that much shorter a drive but we had made plans to stop in Hoquiam at a favorite restaurant for a late dinner on our way home to Forks.

On the bright side we were making plans to see each other in the coming weeks. Although I just knew that I was going to feel a huge hole in my chest when I would be standing at the Olympia station and watching the train pull out taking Edward with it.

I think Edward's thoughts must be mirroring my own as he pulled me still closer to his chest not leaving a hairsbreadth between us. I could feel his soft lips trace a pattern up and down my neck. We stayed that way in silence, in his firm embrace. That was at least until the announcement of "Olympia-Lacey, Washington station 15 minutes."

I began to gather my things together so I wouldn't miss my stop. Edward looked sad as if someone had kicked his puppy. His bottom lip was pooched out in a pout. He handed me things that had spilled out of my bag as I got myself ready to go. I put my hoodie back on since it would be chilly outside once I was off the train.

Silently we walked down the stairs and found the right door for my exit.

I turned to face Edward as I felt the train slowing as it approached the station. He snaked his arms under the hem of my hoodie and pulled me into his chest and lowering his head to kiss me one last time. It was a kiss filled with passion and longing, lust and desire, fear and happiness, so many emotions. The train lurched to a stop but we did not break our kiss as if we could make the world go away if we did not acknowledge it.

"Bella… Bella…" I could hear Charlie shouting as he must be looking for me. The train would not stay here for much longer and I had to break the kiss and step away.

I took those final steps off the train and could already feel that hole in my chest forming. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlie at the opposite end of the platform but my focus was on the half open door and watching as the train moved out and Edward waving goodbye to me.

I so hoped that we could make this work. No boy or man had ever made me feel what I felt being with Edward.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out. A text from Edward.

I miss you already. Be safe and I will see you soon ~ E

**A/N I hoped you all enjoyed the story. This is my first shot at writing fanfic and I really had expected this to be T rated as I didn't think I had it in me do the lemony bits. **

**Please Please review … tell me what you liked and what I need to do better. Would you like to read a new story following beyond this point? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

I will be closing the poll on August 15th so if you haven't voted yet this is your last chance to decide which story gets a new chapter. Boinking at Bloomies is the favorite right now.

In other news ~ voting has now begun in the Plot Bunny Contest. My entry "Confessions of Mr. Sparkle" in one of them, so please go to http:/www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest and vote for your two favorites. I hope that Confessions of Mr. Sparkle is one of them.

This is the Plot Bunny I was given~~

**Plot Bunny #1: **Emmett McCarty - bi - new in town, gets job at Jacob's company washing windows both commercial and residential. Moved because he needed a change after bad break up.  
Jacob Black - gay - Emmett's friend (with benefits), gives him a job  
Edward Cullen - Emmett's cousin  
Jasper Whitlock - friend of Edward's, Alice's boyfriend  
Alice Brandon - Jasper's girlfriend and friend of Rose's  
Rosalie Hale - residential customer of Jacob's. Royce's girlfriend in the beginning. Likes being watched.  
Royce - Rose's boyfriend in the beginning. commercial customer of Jake's. Rose stops by on washing day, end up having sex at his desk.  
Rose sees Emmett, who's frozen on the spot at the sight. She winks as she continues to let Royce have his way with her. She's instantly enamored by Emmett even if she doesn't know him. Doesn't find out until later that he also washes her windows  
Emmett and Jacob see many sights as they're washing windows. Plain hausfrau stuff, to dogs molesting couch cushions, to kids playing, to sexcapades.  
Emmett and Jacob are at the bar one day, talking about what they see, to Edward and co, when Rosalie walks in with Alice. Emmett is flummoxed as he had just been telling them about what he had witnessed in Royce's office. A while later, Rose sets up her room so she's in full view of the windows and puts on a little show for Emmett on the next day he's washing her windows. At this point she's broken up with Royce. Rose does this a few times before finally asking him to come inside and help her out.  
http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=sfmAeijj5cM  
http:/www . lyricsdownload .  
Make it good :)

Reviews are important ~~ Don't forget to leave yours!


End file.
